Man is the only being who knows he is alone
by Ulises in silence
Summary: Helia's story before the series in a collection of one-shots.
1. Defeat (part I)

Hey there!

It's been a while since I last posted a story here. This time I've decided to turn a fic of mine called _Crónicas de un desertor_ into a collection of one-shots about Helia before the events of the series. I hope you enjoy them, though I'm not sure when I will update.

Remember I do not own _Winx Club._

Once upon a time, nobody ever paid attention to the raven-haired child who used to hide in the monstrous wooden cupboard of the longest corridor to seek adventures in the pages of the tales he read under the flashlight.

Therefore, Helia got fairly surprised the day it was decided his future was worth enough to be the main issue of their sudden family reunion. Having just turned sixteen, his beloved grandfather had come to spend some days with the Cavalcanti household before Red Fountain opened its gates after the summer.

But the evening had not started as delightfully as his mother had planned. She had had to send the butler to drag him out of one of his "painting sessions" and she had been glaring daggers at him ever since he had manifested in the living room in a wrinkled dress shirt and hands-stained. His father, as usual, preferred to pretend he didn't exist, though his big brother had not been so merciful.

Marcus, ever the paradigm, manoeuvred the conversation straight to the point he desired; worse still, he had the nerve to smile mischievously a second before his masculine lips let the infamous question escape.

"I was wondering, little brother, if you had finally chosen which school you are going to apply for this year".

The clutter of the cutlery stopped and Helia tensed up, not daring to meet anyone's eyes. His answer would be a death trap.

"Red Fountain, of course. One must always aim for the best." replied Mr Cavalcanti, who ignored his youngest son's reaction in favour of tasting the red wine the maid had served with the roasted meat.

"That's wonderful news!" Saladin exclaimed "I didn't know we were having another Specialist in the family"

His grandfather's cheerfulness was a shot through the heart. He had been looking up to him all his life, being the only member of his family that showed genuine interest in him. Nevertheless, he supposed, then and there, he deserved the truth.

"Well… I'd like to attend Art School"

The moment the statement was said, he could hear the scowl coming from the other end of the table.

"Nonsense! It's time for you to put your feet on the ground, Helia"

"Yes" agreed his brother "Art School is for losers"

A second wave of uncomfortable silence invaded the dining room. Saladin, worried about the sullenness written all over the face of Helia, kindly asked if he was alright, but it was the eldest brother who took the reins of the conversation once more.

"He's perfectly fine, grandfather. He is always like this when Art School comes up because he doesn't want to listen how he is going to forfeit his life".

"Shut up!" Helia interfered, disregarding Mrs Cavalcanti's voice reprimanding him. "I'm fed up with you all talking about me as if I weren't listening! Listen carefully: I am not attending Red Fountain in October"

And when the world around him came to a halt, he ran upstairs.


	2. Defeat (part II)

His eyes were glossy when he reached his room, though he could not even bring himself to cry. He just wanted to scream so loudly the whole Magic Dimension would know how miserable he was.

He wished he could turn back time and hide in the cupboard forever. Maybe that way he would not feel like a disgrace under the accusing eyes of his family, maybe he would not feel so damn guilty to be himself. But after that nightmare of a dinner he had just officially become the black ship of the household, doomed to live eclipsed by the brightness of his older brother, eternally unhappy and alone.

He looked up when someone opened the door carefully. It was his grandfather.

"Helia…"

He kept hugging his legs, back stiffly against the blue wall of his room. Suddenly, he was unable to hold the older man's worried gaze.

"I'm sorry" he said, his own voice a sign of defeat "I'm really, really sorry."

Saladin offered him a small smile "There's nothing to be sorry for. I understand you have been under a lot of pressure for quite some time. That was just a reaction." And then he added "I came to ask if you are alright. You look sad."

Helia buried his head on his knees. His cheeks were burning, but he didn't want to burst into tears in front of his grandfather. He had already humiliated himself enough.

"I just can't take it anymore. My parents are always disappointed in me. If only I could be more like Marcus-"

He didn't finish. Saladin had put a hand on his shoulder and was staring at him intently, like he was trying to make a point. "Listen to me, Helia. You don't have to change a thing about yourself just to be like someone else. Trust me when I tell you that never works."

"I want to leave this house" the words came out of his mouth before he could stop them "I want to go to Art School."

"I know, son" replied Saladin "But your parents will never agree."

The truth seemed even more painful when spoken out loud. Art School was a dream slipping between his fingers. He should have known better: a childish tantrum would never change his strict parent's minds.

"…why don't you came to Red Fountain?" he heard his grandfather ask "It's not as bad as you picture it. Specialists do not only fight, they help to restore the balance of the Magic Dimension. I am sure someone as good and loyal as you will find a place there."

Helia found himself nodding weakly and then Saladin's arms were hugging him tightly, full of a warmth he didn't know was possible. He would never win that battle.

"I'll tell your parents the news later" he said "And I'm going to show you how wonderful you are and how far you will go in Red Fountain".


End file.
